


The Glory of Pity

by LookingForDroids



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: A dire pun, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Murderlawyers in training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Tyzias encounters Tirona in her office, doing absolutely nothing suspicious or embarrassing whatsoever.This was written for the promptDefending someone’s honor.
Kudos: 8





	The Glory of Pity

“Um, nothing. Nothing!” Tirona squeaks, even before the door is fully open. 

Tyzias stands there looking at her, that everpresent mug in her frond and what Tirona is sure is judgment in her eyes. Teals are good at judgment. That’s why Tirona had waited until the sun was high in the sky and the office empty before even contemplating this – but of course Tyzias doesn’t ever actually stop working, or sleep. Miscalculation. She needs to get better at caution if she wants to survive.

“Great,” Tyzias says. “OK. I just wanted to make sure that you put those stacks of paper back where you found them after searching my desk, because I know it doesn’t look like I have a system but – what are you doing?”

“I told you, nothing!” Tirona looks down at the desk beneath her feet, the microphone, the full color glossy photo she realizes with horror she’d crumpled in her fist. “I’m just practicing my speeches.”

“Never mind,” Tyzias says. “I really don’t care. Just please stop messing up my files.” She shakes her head once, then steps back, letting the door swing closed behind her. 

Tirona takes a few seconds to breathe and listen for the sound of receding footsteps, then smooths out the edges of the photo – not autographed, of course. You couldn’t get close enough for an autograph without being eaten. It’s still her most precious possession. 

After a minute or two of silence, she cracks open the door to peer down the hallway in each direction, scanning for spies and inconvenient workaholics. All clear. She’s as alone as anyone ever is, beneath the watchful eyes of the Empire.

Holding the photo with care, she starts singing again, a little more quietly.

“I am a troll who would fight for Your Honorable Tyranny...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never heard this song, I sincerely apologize for introducing you to it:
> 
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=wwXwLU4HihA


End file.
